TOW: The Frisbee
by MysteryThistle
Summary: Joey finds a frisbee and everyone goes to Central Park to play. Monicas competitive side comes out which sparks an argument with Phoebe. Just a mindless fun Oneshot c:


**Hey everyone! So I decided to write a happy story for a change. I know, you're probably thinking, you? A happy story? Well I am! Also, wanting to keep up with this secret identity I decided to give myself a code name! From now on I will be known as…. Thistle! Not very inventive but oh well. I changed my username to fit it as I didn't think my other one was very good. Soooo, on with the story! This takes place in series three, after the ultimate fighting champion episode!**

**Enjoy…..**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own friends.**

Scene: Central Perk. The gang minus Joey are sat on the orange sofa drinking coffee while Rachel and Phoebe console Monica after her break up with Pete.

"Come on Mon, they'll be other Petes!" sighed Rachel, stroking her arm

"But hopefully ones who are too girly to try to be the ultimate fighting Champion" quipped Chandler

"What like you?" Phoebe shot back

"Well played Miss Buffay, Well played"

Just then Joey burst through the door and ran over to the couch.

"Guys, look what I got!" he said excitedly.

Everyone turned around to look at what was in his hands

"That's a Frisbee Joe" said Ross

"Yeah, isn't it cool?!" I found it in the dumpster by the alley in fifth avenue"

"Wait, what where you doing down there?" Chandler asked.

"Never mind that! Let's go play!"

Everyone looked at him except for Phoebe who jumped up excitedly.

"ooh yay! Come on guys!"

"Well I guess I could use a bit of competition to get my mind of Pete" sighed Monica standing up.

"That's the spirit! Anyone else?" asked Joey.

The rest of them mumbled assorted sighs and whatevers as they stood up and followed Joey out the door.

**CENTRAL PARK**

"Hey Joey, throw it to me!" squeaked Phoebe excitedly but Monica grabbed the Frisbee from Joey.

"If we are going to play this properly then we need to get into teams"

Everyone else groaned, she always wanted to make things a competition.

"Right we need two captains, I-"

But she was cut off by Joey. " I think I should be a captain, I found the Frisbee" he said, taking the Frisbee back off Monica.

"Fine, I'll be captain of the other team. Joey, you pick first"

"Uhhhh, Phoebe" he said, pointing at her .

"ooh yay, I'm never picked first!"

"Ross"

"Rachel"

"Awww man, why do we get the dropper?" Monica and Ross groaned.

"Excuse me? I do not drop things!" Chandler said.

Everyone looked at him as they remembered every smashed plate, every ball that had ever gotten into his grasps and had been dropped to their deaths.

"Whatever" he moaned, going over to his team.

"Right, rules. Just like british football, Joey, your team scores by getting the Frisbee between these two trees and our team scores by getting it past that trash can and that tree . No running with the Frisbee and no pantsing" she said, looking over at Ross as she remembered the thanksgiving football incident.

"Alright, enough with the rules! Lets play!" grinned Joey, he tossed the Frisbee to Tachel, which Monica intercepted and threw to Chandler.. .who dropped it.

"Dude!" Moaned Ross as Rachel scooped it up and tossed back to Joey who scored,

"Yaaaaay!" shouted Phoebe who gave Joey a high five.

"Right team, pick up the pace! Pick a player, mark them, don't let them get the Frisbee, got it?" Monica said sternly.

"Whatever" both boys replied.

Monica marked Joey, Ross marked Rachel and Chandler marked Phoebe.

Monica got the Frisbee passed to Ross, Rachel intercepted and turned towards Phoebe to pass it to her but Chandler was blocking her as much as he could.

"Stop blocking me!" complained Phoebe

"No!" Chandler shouted back.

While Rachel was distracted, Ross grabbed the Frisbee back and tossed it over to chandler.

"Oh no you don't" whispered Phoebe as she pantsed him, revealing Simpson boxers.

Rachel and Phoebe stifled laughs while Joey sniggered, "Dude!"

"Hey hey hey, no pantsing!" Chandler shouted as he struggled to pull his trousers back up.

"Nu uh, that wasn't one of the rules!" shrieked Phoebe.

"Yeah it was! I specifically said, no pantsing!" Monica shouted back.

"Whatever! Why does everything have to be a competition to you?! You cant be best at everything you know!" Phoebe hissed back

"I can try!" Monica shouted

"You want a piece of me Geller?"

"Bite me Blondie!"

As Phoebe and Monica argued with each other, Ross picked up the Frisbee.

"Wanna find another place to play, just to through it around, no competition?" He asked Rachel, Joey and Chandler

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place" said Joey.

They walked off to another spot in Central Park, leaving Monica and Phoebe to their argument.

**Well that's it! My first oneshot! Reviews mean a lot guys so thanks if you decide to review **

**Peace out, **

**Thistle **


End file.
